


I've Been Thinking 'Bout The Future

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: The 'Keys' Series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Timestamp, Well.... kind of, fluffy softcore sex, light as a plot device, vague metaphors, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: It's all summer slow and lazy, and everything is as beautiful as it seems.or,A year into Jason and Percy's relationship, there's lovemaking and thoughts of the future.(This is a timestamp in the 'Keys' Verse but can definitely be read alone)





	I've Been Thinking 'Bout The Future

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so you know...  
> Also this was written when I was very tired so excuse any stupid mistakes, they're all my own.

The room was quiet. Nothing disturbed the curtains over the windows or the dust drifting through the hazy sunbeams. It was the middle of summer and everything was sleepy-slow. Faint voices can be heard before the front screen door slams open, breaking the tranquillity. 

Laughter follows and a boy shouts something unintelligible. Someone answers and even louder laughter follows. It grows louder as the pair move down the hall to the living room. 

A boy with golden hair stumbles into the room and trips over a fold in the rug covering the floor. His hair flashes through the sun creeping through the cracks in the blinds and the dust swirls frantically after he falls through it. A black haired boy rushes in after the thud of the bright haired boy hitting the floor breaks his laughter. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice very quiet after the torrent of noise that had followed the two of them in. 

The boy on the floor grinned up at the other boy. 

"All I had to do was trip to get you to shut up?" He replies with a smile, his eyes very blue and very clear. 

The sun drifts lazily around them, dancing over a scar on the blond boy's lip and making the dark haired boy's eyes glow green. 

The black haired boy raises an eyebrow. 

"You know there're other ways to shut me up," he smirks, leaning down to touch the gold in the other boy's hair. 

His smirk softens into something sweet and sticky when the other boy reaches up to entangle their fingers. He sinks to his knees beside the other boy. 

"I know," the golden boy whispers, reaching up with his other hand to wrap it around the other boy's neck. 

They're still for a moment, the house silent and still once again.  
Sunlight flickers in the blond's eyelashes. 

"Just kiss me already Jason," the darker haired boy muttered. 

Jason chuckles and tugs on the hair at the base of the other boy's neck. His eyes slip closed at the feeling. 

"Okay Percy." 

The words are nearly silent, but they stick in the summer air and hover like a promise. 

Percy leans down when Jason's light tugging turns purposeful. Their lips meet quietly, Jason's head sinking father down into the rug on the floor, and Percy lets out a quiet gasp when Jason pulls him farther over his body. 

The world seems to shiver when Percy plants his hands on either side of Jason's head. Trees rustle from outside, wind gusting through the screen door and creeping around the two boys in a pile on the floor. 

Jason's eyes open a bit then close when sunlight shines directly in them. He enjoys the feeling of Percy straddling his hips and runs his hands down the boy's sides. Percy shifts on top of him and a quiet groan rumbles into the air. Percy laughs against Jason's lips and the pulls back. Jason squints up at him, taking in the sunlight catching in the inky black of his hair, and turning his eyes molten blue. Jason reaches up and drags a hand down his check. 

"You're so..." He mumbles quietly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." 

Percy smiles softly down at him.

"You saved the world with me," he whispers back, standing up. 

Jason stares up at him with wide eyes, Percy's eye hold a promise, and he looks more god than human in the golden summer sun. Jason takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. 

As the pair walks up the stair in their house, voices shout faintly and metal clangs, brought through the open door by the wind. 

Percy looks back to smile at Jason when he reached their bedroom door. Jason squeezes his hand tighter. The two boys pass through the door and fall against each other, Percy grabbing Jason's face and pulling him down to kiss him, and Jason reaching for Percy's hips. 

The world is still in their bedroom, the only noise the sound of their lips meeting, and the only light is whenever slips between the slats in their blind. The light lands on Percy's fingers as they slid under Jason's shirt, and stripes over their entwined legs when the fall onto their bed. 

Percy hums when Jason finally manages to get both their shirts off and strokes over Jason's biceps to roll them so Jason is leaning over him and their hips rest together. 

Jason rolls down to meet him and sharp gasps break the stillness in the room. Light jumps around, just barely illuminating Percy's hips as Jason pulls his pants off, and dancing across Jason's thighs when Percy returns the favour. For a long time neither boy moves it any farther, both happy to lie skin against skin with their thighs slotted together and pressed as close to each other as possible. 

Percy sighs when their lips part, and he opens his eyes to find Jason already watching him. 

"How far are we going?" Jason asks quietly. 

Percy cups his neck and leans their foreheads together. 

"All the way love," he replies, just as quietly. 

Jason grins down at him, the sparkle in his eyes a reminder of just how young they still are. He reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, even though neither of them really need it, thanks to their godly parents. 

Percy pulls him down again and the room is quiet again until Jason opens the bottle with a snick. 

Percy breaks the kiss and throws his head back with a deep groan when Jason slips the first finger in. They've done this enough times that Jason knows exactly how to drive Percy crazy. 

It's not long before Percy is squirming on three fingers and Jason is holding his hips still so that he can curl his fingers up against Percy's prostate. Percy nearly sobs when Jason pulls his fingers out and wipes them on a tissue from their bedside table. 

When Jason pushes back in Percy goes silent, a sharp contrast to before when he was gasping and sighing at every movement of Jason's fingers. Instead he wraps his arms around Jason's shoulders and pulls him down to bury his face in his hair. 

The last sunlight slips around their room in trickles and just barely illuminates their shifting forms. Their bed is wreathed in light, like a blessing, and glows a bit brighter as Percy's hand clenches tight in Jason's hair and his voice cracks around his orgasm. 

Jason groans into Percy's neck and stills, a quick breeze blowing through the room, rattling the door and smelling of the sea. 

For a few minutes everything is truly still, both boys breathing harshly but quietly. Then Jason pulls away slowly and tosses the tied condom into the garbage on the way to the bathroom. Percy lies sprawled on the bed, sticky and sweaty, but so happy. 

Jason walks back into the room holding a damp cloth and wreathed in gold sunset. 

Percy smiles at him from the bed and sits up slightly. 

"Come 'ere," he slurs sleepily, reaching out to take Jason's hand. 

Jason smiles indulgently at his boyfriend. He thinks in an offhand way of the ring folded into an old pair of socks at the bottom of his drawer. He wipes Percy down gently and then throws the towel into the laundry bin. 

He slips into the bed and pulls the covers up over the two of them. 

"I'm glad you came after me two years ago," Percy mumbles into Jason's chest as he squirms closer. 

"Me too," Jason replies earnestly, yawning and pulling him against his body. 

The room settles into a hazy grey, and the two boys in it huddle closer, hands entwined under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, nay?
> 
> Leave your thoughts below, and also what else you'd like to see in this verse.


End file.
